


Liquid Courage

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: The bar was pleasantly noisy, a low throb of conversation filling the air and leaving Jeremy’s head ringing. He’d had a beer already and it left him bubbling with confidence and laughter, his giggles ringing out through the chatter as he spoke to Michael and Gavin. Their empty glasses crowded up the centre of the table, abandoned there as they nursed their second round.Jeremy was halfway through his when someone caught his eye at the bar.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> "Jeremwood with 56 please! (Go get 'em, tiger.)"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

The bar was pleasantly noisy, a low throb of conversation filling the air and leaving Jeremy’s head ringing. He’d had a beer already and it left him bubbling with confidence and laughter, his giggles ringing out through the chatter as he spoke to Michael and Gavin. Their empty glasses crowded up the centre of the table, abandoned there as they nursed their second round.

Jeremy was halfway through his when someone caught his eye at the bar.

On the far left, there was a woman in a Hawaiian shirt; in the centre, there was a man in a suit. The guy who Jeremy was staring at, though, was in a simple black t-shirt, and his long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. He had a scruffy jaw and a bright smile, and his blue eyes sparkled as he tipped his head back in a laugh.

He couldn’t help staring. The man was  _gorgeous._

“What’re you lookin’ at, Lil J?” 

He was startled out of his reverie by Gavin swinging an arm over his shoulder and dragging him in. Jeremy’s cheeks flushed as Gavin followed his gaze; he saw him grin out of the corners of his eyes.

“Well,” Gavin cooed, “looks like you’re makin’ plans for the evenin’, doesn’t it?”

“Wait-”

“What’s happening?” 

When Michael chipped in, Jeremy wanted to shrink back into his seat and disappear. He squeezed up against Gavin’s side, putting more pressure on Jeremy - physically and mentally, with the way that Michael was staring at him. Jeremy could almost see his sharp grin.

“Oh.  _That’s_  happening.”

“No, no, it’s not-”

“He’s not bad,” Michael said, cocking his head. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Jeremy had to admit, he did kind of want to go and talk to him. It was incredibly tempting - and sure, it’d be a shame if it fell flat, but where was the harm in trying?

When Gavin gave him a nudge, Jeremy slipped out of his seat. He ignored the two lads’ snickers behind him.

He had no line in mind, no smooth approach. Instantly, Jeremy regretted even getting out of his seat when he was pretty sure that this was going to go badly. He could’ve just enjoyed his evening with Michael and Gavin and left it at that. Now, if he was rejected, he knew he’d only end up being teased all evening. All he could hope for was a positive reaction, at this point.

Jeremy slid into the seat next to the guy, his beer in hand. The man glanced over at him curiously; Jeremy smiled at him warmly. “Hey.”

He raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. “Hey.” There was a pause, and then he cocked his head. “Do I know you?”

“Not yet,” Jeremy replied, offering him his hand with a smirk “Jeremy.”

“Ryan.”

They shook, and Jeremy was pleased to see some humour on Ryan’s face. When his hand dropped back to the bar again, Ryan set his chin in his hand to watch his face, a little smile playing on his lips. “So,” he said, “what can I do for you?”

Jeremy’s grin widened. “Actually, I think it’s more like what can  _I_  do for  _you?”_

“Oh really?” Ryan leaned in a little closer, smirking. “And what is that?”

This was going way, way better than Jeremy could have ever expected. He shot a glance back at his table and, when he saw the lads shoot him a grin, he turned back to Ryan with a sly look of his own.

“Ryan, I’m glad you asked.”


End file.
